clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin
Club Penguin was an online based, massively multiplayer online role-playing game (abbreviated as a MMORPG) created by New Horizon Interactive in the summer of 2005. It had a public Beta Testing in August 2005, and was officially launched on October 24, 2005. It was later bought by Disney in August 2007. It involved a virtual world, where the players are penguins, and was featuring a large range of mini games and other online activities, and was based on a snowy island , after which the game is named Club Penguin has been noted as sharing similarities with other popular browser-based online environments such as Runescape and Habbo Hotel, such as the use of an in-game to purchase virtual items and pets, named "puffles". The game was specifically designed for players within the ages of 6-14 (however all ages can play), thus child safety is a vital responsibility of the game's developers. The game was founded by Lance Priebe, and co-founded by Lane Merrifield, and Dave Krysko. There were over 300,000,000 accounts created and played in over 190 countries. It is now estimated that over 150 million people worldwide play Club Penguin, which was originally built on a Smart Fox Server. Their headquarters is in Penguin Headquarters (Kelowna, Canada). Club Penguin closed on March 29, 2017. Due to low traffic and the dying adobe flash player. Pookies A pookie is a baby on Club Penguin. They are usually seen at the pet shop saying things like: "pwease pick me!" and acting cute. Almost all pookies wear the color yellow, and they have catchphrases (such as "Smiles so bright mister sun sun gets jelly!") They love attention. Some pookies are naughty, always wanting something (they are called divas). Some pookies are nice. The place they are most seen in is servers with 5 bars in the room of the pet shop, especially Abominable, Alaska, Zipline, and Alpine. Blizzard does not have enough Mumus (mothers) or Duh Duhs (fathers) for the pookies to be adopted (picked) by. Most pookies are yellow and wear items like the Bee Antennae, Queen's Crown and the Tiara. Pookie Protest Pookie protests generally take place in the Pet Shop or in the town during an Ol Club Penguin rant. Pookies usually report pookie protesters (aka pookie abusers) and it is very likely for them to get banned. The ban time is usually 24 hours, 72 hours, or maybe even forever. Trivia * Pookies often talk in a baby-ish language. They add a lot of W's into their words. For example, "hello" is "wewo" in pookie talk. * They often wear nothing, * Female pookies are much more common than male pookies * One way pookies get attention is by clinging to the first person they see, so they can get picked. * Sometimes (it depends on the personality), pookies ignore and report penguins that don't adopt them or those who are protesting against pookies. Many pookies will ignore or report "followers", or people that go to their Mumu or Duh Duh's igloo without being asked. * Some pookies will refuse to go with any mumu. They call themselves "divas" and are very picky as to what their mumus look like. They usually prefer mumus wearing a boa, diva sunglasses, and the Sidetied History In 2000, Priebe had been working at the company Horizon Interactive New Horizon Interactive in Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada. He had the idea about creating an online snowball war game that would involve penguins. They originally chose penguins because they were easy to animate and Lance was inspired by a picture in the newspaper of a penguin slipping on a banana peel. His friend, Merrifield, who was also working for the company at the time, told him that they should take Lance's idea to create a virtual world for kids, and expand on it to make a whole island full of places to explore and things to do. They asked their boss, Krysko Dave Krysko, if they could go on to make this idea, and he said to go for it. And so, the two set out to make it happen. To start off, Priebe Lance Priebe created his own website, Games Rocketsnail Games. This site would soon include the game that would inspire the creation of Club Penguin: Penguins Experimental Penguins. Penguins Experimental Penguins was a small game that wasn't very popular. Players could create a penguin that could waddle around, chat and throw. Then the idea got much bigger. Chat Penguin Chat and [Chat Penguin Chat 3 came along, with things such as Snow Trekkers (or Snowcats), which would later be incorporated into Club Penguin. Lane and Lance knew that they had to take the small game that Chat Penguin Chat 3 was and make it so big that children all over the world could connect and play together. They thought of names such as World of Penguins and Penguin Land, but they eventually settled on one name: Club Penguin, because they wanted their players to feel as part of a community since the virtual world itself was meant to be a community. The development for the duo's dream game, Club Penguin, had begun. The two, who were now known in the game as an artist and sound manager. They created Club Penguin with no external funding, and eventually created a few basic rooms and interface. In August 2005, the small team of developers put up a beta website, where people could beta test the game and search for bugs and glitches. Beta Testing had done so well to help the game that the team decided to throw a Beta Test Party, to show appreciation to the penguins who had helped them make sure Club Penguin was ready for launch. The Beta Test Party began on September 21, 2005, and only lasted for two hours. After one more month of beta testing, Club Penguin was ready for public official launch. Its doors were opened on October 24, 2005. Millions of penguins signed up. Days after, Club Penguin released its first ever major party: the Halloween Party 2005. In November 2005, round fluff balls called Puffles started appearing at the Snow Forts. They became adoptable as pets on March 17, 2006, in the Pet Shop in The Plaza. That year, Club Penguin had hired Chris Gliddon, also known as Polo Field, as Club Penguin's historian, and he soon became head of social media. Club Penguin had reached hundreds of employees by late 2006, and it soon became one of the most popular virtual worlds around. Many new locations and games had been added to the island. In August 2007, Club Penguin was looking for a business partner to reach out to more children and families across the globe. They chose The Walt Disney Company, the world's leading source of family entertainment. With Disney, Club Penguin was able to do more things that they could not do before. From then on, New Horizon Interactive became known as Disney Online Studios Canada. In October 2008, for Club Penguin's 3rd Anniversary Party, the first plush and figurine toys were released. There was a big party in Times Square in New York City to celebrate three years of Club Penguin. In 2010, both Rsnail and Screenhog left the game. Rsnail left Club Penguin to pursue a new project, Mech Mice. In October 2012, Billybob left the game to create new educational technology for schools. Chris Heatherly, also known as Spike Hike, took over as General Manager and Vice President of the company the following February. In early April 2013, social media staff member and moderator left Club Penguin to work on Mech Mice with Rsnail and Screenhog. On June 19, 2013, Club Penguin created their own official Facebook page. They will post sneak peeks and their own history on their page. Game Play In Club Penguin, players create and control cartoon penguin avatars to move around the island. Although the game is free to play, players can purchase Memberships and get extra special features such as purchasing clothing, decorating igloos, and much more. Players also have the opportunity to earn stamps, role-play, have snowball fights, play mini-games, and interact with other players around the world. Players who misbehave and break the rules are immediately punished and could be banned from the game. The game can be played in full screen or smaller screen. This feature required refreshing the game, but a later update allowed re sizing with no need to log in again. The game resolution can be changed as well from high quality to low, by pressing the hyphen key ('-'). Disney On August 1, 2007, Club Penguin was bought by The Walt Disney Company. Club Penguin joined Disney so they could help spread Club Penguin throughout the world in many different countries, in many different languages. Disney would also help make Club Penguin much better and much safer for their players. Disney purchased Club Penguin for the initial price of 350 million United States Dollars, with an additional 350 million dollars in bonuses provided specific targets were met by 2009. On August 20, 2013, Disney announced they would close 4 games to focus on Club Penguin and other mobile apps. Partnerships In the summer of 2012, Club Penguin was sponsored by Marvel, Shake it Up, and Innocent Fruit Smoothies. In the summer of 2013, Club Penguin teamed up with Pixar Animation Studios to create the Monsters University Takeover, with Lucasfilm to create the Star Wars Takeover, and Disney Channel for the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. The Marvel Super Hero Takeover also returned Super Hero Takeover 2013. In 2014, Club Penguin hosted the Muppets World Tour. Players believe Club Penguin partnered with these companies to increase revenue and ultimately try to draw in more players. Toys Club Penguin first started selling merchandise in 2006 on their online store. In 2007, when Club Penguin was bought by Disney, they decided to make toys available in more places besides online. On October 24, 2008, Club Penguin toys were shipped to stores all around the world, where players could buy them at their nearest supermarket. Club Penguin has sold merchandise such as stuffed plush penguins, and stuffed puffles, mix and match figures (in which head, body, some items, and lower parts of a penguin come off to mix with another set or another penguin in the same set) and Card Jistu cards; including Card-Jitsu Fire and Water cards. Books Ten books, such as "The Ultimate Official ''Club Penguin Guide Volume 1''", "The Official Stage Playbook", "Secret Agent Handbook", "Stowaway! Adventures at Sea" and "Waddle Lot of Laughs", The Great Puffle Switch, Dancing with Caden, Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite, Stuck on Puffles, and The Card-Jitsu Handbook are all created by the Snowball Press, also known as Club Penguin Headquarters. There is also a Club Penguin annual that comes out every year. It is only available for a limited time on the book codes page. Animated Features Club Penguin has owned a YouTube channel since 2011. A Club Penguin Animated Short series began on December 3rd, 2011. It sometimes airs on Disney XD and Disney Channel. Trivia * Lance chose penguins for the game because he thought they would be easy to animate. * In 2007 (and again in 2014), Rockhopper visited Disney-world, and after greeting, he gave you a card with some rare codes. * The most detailed party so far has been the Medieval Party 2012. With more effort. * The least detailed party so far has been the Music Jam 2014. * The TV specials never aired in Canada. Ironically, New Horizons (the creators of Club Penguin) was founded in Canada. * Please note that the general information of this article has been taken from the Club Penguin Wiki's page, "Club Penguin" with permission. Please don't give us credit for this article. Category:Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin App